Spanish Sahara
Spanish Sahara — песня английской инди-рок группы , выпущенная в альбоме Total Life Forever в 2010 году и звучащая в финальном эпизоде в концовке «Пожертвовать Хлоей». Текст :So I walked into the haze :And a million dirty waves :Now I see you lying there :Like a lie low losing air, air :Black rocks and shoreline sand :Still that summer I cannot bear :And I wipe the sand of my arms :The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna :Leave the horror here :Припев: :Forget the horror here :Forget the horror here :Leave it all down here :It's future rust and then it's future dust :Forget the horror here :Forget the horror here :Leave it all down here :It's future rust and then it's future dust :Now the waves they drag you down :Carry you to broken ground :Though I find you in the sand :Wipe you clean with dirty hands :So goddamn this boiling space :The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna :Leave the horror here :Припев: :I'm the fury in your head :I'm the fury in your bed :I'm the ghost in the back of your head :'Cause I am (x3) :Припев: :Choir of furies in your head :Choir of furies in your bed :I'm the ghost in the back of your head :'Cause I am (x3) Толкование Песня начинает звучать в конце пятого эпизода в выборе "Пожертвовать Хлоей", после того, как Макс вернётся назад во времени через фотографию бабочки и, очнувшись в настоящем, идёт на её похороны. Первоначально, песня создаёт сильное чувство пустоты и, таким образом, способствует долгому безнадёжному мигу перед тем, чтобы позволить Хлое умереть, и затем всё динамичнее и энергичнее развивается через всю сцену. Spanish Sahara представляет собой воображаемое пустынное место, довольно кошмарное и пустое, и показывает эмоциональную пустоту Макс после всех переживаний и, особенно, после потери Хлои. Текст песни непосредственно ссылается на момент крушения самой Макс - после всех усилий она решает спасти всех, и все тяготы и лишения, что ей пришлось пройти, в настоящий момент больше ничего не значат."Now the waves, they drag you down, carry you to broken ground." Вся песня выражает процесс получения травмы, которую вы помните снова и снова,"Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna leave the horror here, forget the horror here, forget the horror here, leave it all down here" как Макс сталкивается со всем тем, через что она прошла за последние 5 дней. (включая все смерти, страдания и потери, что ей пришлось испытать). Но травма не уходит, а приумножается из одной в кучу гнева в конце."Choir of furies in your head, choir of furies in your bed" Песня также ссылается к моменту осознания Макс, что в гробу перед ней лежит мёртвое тело Хлои. Песня в первую очередь о настойчивых попытках забыть кого-то, в данном случае Хлою, но это тяжело, и даже тогда, когда кажется что всё забыто, всегда будут кусочки памяти, преследующие внутри."I'm the fury in your head, I'm the fury in your bed, I'm the ghost in the back of your head, 'cause I am." Видео Foals - Spanish Sahara Life Is Strange - Episode 5 - Endszene - Chloe dead - Spanish Sahara - Foals Full-HD Примечания Навигация en:Spanish Sahara pl:Spanish Sahara Категория:Саундтрек Категория:Саундтрек (первый сезон)